The Duel Academy Band
by Jewel1001
Summary: Jaden is asked to be the singer in the Duel Academy Band, scheduled to perform a concert. Can he confess his feelings through song to his secret bluenette love? Rated M for strong language.
1. Prologue

Hazeru - I realised that nearly all my fics are depressing or stressful or something like that. So I decided to make a light-hearted fic.

Hera - With songs.

Hazeru - Yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Prologue

The Band

Jaden raised his eyebrow at Chazz, trying to contemplate inwardly what he had just said. Had Chazz just asked him to sing? Why was he staring at him like that? The same as Hasselberry was staring at him, and Aster.

"Sorry … what?" the brunette mumbled.

"I said, can you sing?"

Jaden shrugged.

"I dunno, never listened to myself" he said sheepishly.

"Well, sarge, give it a go" Hasselberry urged.

Jaden shook his head. There was no way he was going to sing.

But eventually the three managed to make him sing a few lines of a song that he remembered only the chorus of, but they all applauded at the end, and Aster nodded to the other two.

"Guys, we have a singer!" he said triumphantly.

"Wait … what?" Jaden gasped.

"Jaden, we're starting a band. A special Duel Academy band and we're going to play a concert in three weeks time. Only problem is that we don't have a singer."

"Wait … so you guys are a band?" the brunette asked warily.

"Sure we are!" Hasselberry grinned.

Chazz rolled his eyes.

"I've got bass, Aster has the guitar and Hasselberry there has the drums" he said. "So are you in or out, slacker?"

Jaden stood still for a few moments.

He'd never thought about being in a band. He'd never thought he could sing.

But he had a good voice, really. It could use a bit of developing, sure, but he could manage that. Still, three weeks wasn't long enough.

"Are you guys sure we can get it together in just three weeks?"

"Sure" Aster shrugged. "All you need to do is learn some lyrics, the songs are already written. Well, we need one more, but we have most of them. And besides, we have to have a singer. There's gonna be people there."

"Like who?"

"Well, all the students, of course" Chazz said. "My idiot brothers. Zane Truesdale's coming back for it. And the transfer students."

That was when Jaden's heart skipped a beat.

The transfer students had returned to their original schools a few weeks ago, and Jaden had been sad to see them go. He missed duelling with Axel and talking with Jim, but most of all, he missed spending time with Jesse Andersen.

Jesse was Jaden Yuki's first love. After saving the bluenette from Yubel, Jaden had admitted to himself that he had feelings for Jesse that he'd never had for anyone else before. He wanted to tell the bluenette about those feelings, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. He almost had, but he'd chickened out and made it into a joke instead. Still, if he was singing.

Lyrics told a message. And the band needed one more song.

Maybe he could have a song that was aimed directly at Jesse. If he sang the lyrics and looked right at Jesse, like he was actually singing to him, he could tell Jesse about his feelings that way. And he could write a song if he really tried.

It was perfect!

"Okay, guys, I'll sing!"

The other three cheered - well, Chazz just nodded, but that was enough from him.

"But I have one condition" Jaden said, the three looking at him. "I want to write the last song. I have to tell … someone. About … something."

He blushed and the other three nodded.

Jaden Yuki wore his heart on his sleeve, and everyone had noticed that he was in love with Jesse. Except for maybe Syrus and Alexis, who would have been incredibly jealous, although they'd never show it.

"Sure, you can write the last song, slacker. Saves me doing it" Chazz nodded.

And just like that, Jaden Yuki was part of the Duel Academy Band.

Hazeru - I don't think this is one of my better fics :/

Hera - R&R and tell us what you think


	2. Chapter 1  The Concert Begins

Hazeru - Here's the first actual chapter. Make of it what you will :)

Hera - We got all the lyrics from the Internet, so please don't blame us if they're wrong.

Hazeru - I did check them over, though, so they should be write.

Hera - If there's a mistake you can point it out, if you're bothered.

Hazeru - Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the song "Don't Stop Me Now"

Chapter 1

The Concert Begins

_Three Weeks Later_

Jaden was dressed all in black except for his trademark red jacket. Although the jacket had been slightly altered so that it made him look more mature and, according to Aster, more sexy. Jaden had blushed at that, but had been happy about it.

Jesse was in the crowd, Jaden already knew that.

There were tables set up all around, each table with about six people sat around it. He peered anxiously through the curtains of the stage, making sure he couldn't be seen.

Jesse was at the front, sitting with Jim, Axel, Zane, Syrus and Alexis.

Jaden turned away and walked backstage to greet the other members of the band.

For the past three weeks, they had been training very hard. On some occasions his throat was so sore that he was certain it was as dry as paper, but soon found that Chazz made a special remedy which made it feel better, and so he was perfect to sing that night. He knew the lyrics. Especially to the last song that he had written. Written with a certain bluenette in mind.

It was just about time for them to go on, and Jaden was a little nervous. He was about to perform - to sing, something he'd started doing only three weeks ago - in front of nearly all the students, the teachers and most importantly, his secret love.

Chazz grabbed his bass guitar, Aster his electric guitar.

Hasselberry sat at the drums.

And Jaden walked up to the microphone, still on a microphone stand, at the front of the stage. He'd be front and centre once the red velvet curtains went up.

And that time was now!

The curtains drew up to applause. Jaden took in a deep breath and then, as practiced, counted to three in his head, and started to sing, at the exact same time the music began to play, perfectly in time. He knew that Aster would provide backing vocals whenever it was required. He knew his voice was ready for this, and the words flowed easily from his lips.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah! _

_I'm floating around in ecstasy _

_So don't stop me now don't stop me _

_'__Cause I'm having a good time having a good time _

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies _

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity _

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva _

_I'm gonna go go go _

_There's no stopping me _

_I'm burning through the skies Yeah! _

_Two hundred degrees _

_T__hat's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit _

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light _

_I wanna make a supersonic man of you _

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time _

_I'm having a ball don't stop me now _

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call _

_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) _

_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time) _

_I don't want to stop at all _

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars _

_On a collision course _

_I am a satellite I'm out of control _

_I am a sex machine ready to reload _

_Like an atom bomb about to Oh oh oh oh oh explode _

_I'm burning through the skies Yeah! _

_Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit _

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light _

_I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you_

_Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me _

_Hey hey hey! _

_Don't stop me don't stop me _

_Ooh ooh ooh (I like it) _

_Don't stop me have a good time good time _

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

_ Ooh ooh __Alright _

_I'm burning through the skies Yeah! _

_T__wo hundred degrees _

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit _

_I__'m trav'ling at the speed of light _

_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you _

_Don't stop me now _

_I'm having such a good time _

_I'm having a ball _

_Don't stop me now _

_If you wanna have a good time _

_Just give me a call _

_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) _

_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time) _

_I don't wanna stop at all _

_La la la la laaaa _

_La la la la _

_La la laa laa laa laaa_

_ La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!... _

Everyone in the hall erupted into applause and cheered as the song drew to an end, and Jaden waved at the crowd, his nervousness dying away.

He made sure to look at Jesse and wink, and Jesse grinned at him.

That smile made Jaden's heart love him all the more.

Hazeru - The song is "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen

Hera - They're legends.

Hazeru - Always will be. Anyway, hope you liked it.

Hera - R&R please


	3. Chapter 2  Feeling Weightless

Hazeru - Chapter Two is up!

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the song "Weightless"

Chapter Two

Feeling Weightless

As the cheers from the crowd died down, Jaden grinned at Aster, who nodded to him.

Jaden looked down at the front and saw that Alexis looked shocked, presumably by their musical skills, and that even Zane looked surprised.

Jim was grinning at Hasselberry encouragingly - they had become great friends during Jim's time at Duel Academy. Axel, like Zane, was showing very little reaction to the music, but Jaden could tell that he was impressed. Syrus was smiling, so was everyone. They actually liked the music!

Even Jaden didn't know Jaden could sing! Everyone was loving it.

Not that the brunette cared very much about anyone's opinion of his voice except for that one person.

His friends support meant a lot to him, but Jesse's support was vital.

And all that mattered to Jaden was that Jesse was smiling encouragingly at him.

Both Aster and Chazz, either side of the brunette, nodded to Jaden. That was all the signal Jaden needed for beginning to sing the lyrics of the next song.

As the brief instrumentals before the lyrics began, the brunette took a deep breath, and then started to sing the next song.

_Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page, I'm a book_

_Half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at_

_Laughed with, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_

_A__nd that should be enough_

_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut_

_Waiting on a second hand pick me up_

_And I'm over, getting older_

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction_

_To everything I fear_

_Cause I've been going crazy _

_I don't want to waste another minute here_

_Make believe that I impress_

_That every wordBy design_

_Turns a head_

_I wanna feel reckless_

_I wanna live it up, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_

_Cause that would be enough_

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction_

_T__o everything I fear_

_Cause I've been going crazy _

_I don't want to waste another minute here_

_This could be all that I've waited for (I've waited, I've waited for)_

_And this could be everything_

_I don't wanna dream anymore_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I've been going crazy_

_I'm stuck in here_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year (it's gonna be my year)_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere (go nowhere)_

_And this is my reaction_

_To everything I fear (everything I fear)_

_Cause I've been going crazy _

_I don't want to waste another minute here_

Jaden took another deep breath, vaguely winded, as the other three band members finished off the last instrumental notes.

Once again, everyone erupted into applause, more enthusiastically this time. Some people, including some of his friends, were on their feet and cheering.

Jaden grinned at everyone, but especially at Jesse.

He was finally getting into the idea of music.

Jesse gave him the thumbs up when he noticed the brunette was staring straight at him. Jaden gulped and then decided to make a bit of a bold move. Who was going to know who it was aimed at anyway, except for who it was intended for?

He blew a kiss to the bluenette.

Jesse looked mildly shocked for a moment, and then smiled softly and nodded.

Hazeru - I love that song, it's amazing!

Hera - The song is "Weightless" by All Time Low.

Hazeru - I chose it because you'd think they would all want a break from saving the world once in a while, lol. And because I like the song a lot!

Hera - The lyrics should be right, we hope.

Hazeru - Blame the internet if they're wrong, although I did check them over.

Hera - R&R please


	4. Chapter 3  Sick Little Games

Hazeru - Here's another chapter, with another song I love!

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the song "Sick Little Games"

Chapter 3

Sick Little Games

The crowd died down after a while, and Chazz whispered the name of the next song to the rest of the band. Jaden nodded and took a deep breath.

It was a song he had helped write, and one that had another meaning to him. The lyrics of the song specified to something entirely different, but parts of the song, in his mind, referred to his time as the Supreme King.

He noticed that his friends were really into the music. He watched as Syrus and Zane talked, and felt a shred of pride that he had improved the short bluenette's confidence enough to make him so comfortable around his brother. It was true that they were much closer now than they had been, the two brothers.

Alexis and Jesse were talking quietly, and it looked like she was questioning him about something. Jaden wanted to know what about, because there was a slight blush on the bluenette's cheeks and he looked like he didn't really want to answer.

Jaden knew by instinct that Alexis had seen him blow Jesse a kiss. It was only natural that she should ask about it.

But there wasn't time to dwell on it any more, and Jaden smiled at the distracted bluenette as the instruments for the next song began.

Quiet came over everyone as the music played, and everyone started cheering when the brunette began to sing.

_Oh my God, __I'm such a terrible mess._

_I'm turned on by the tabloids, _

_you would never have guessed,_

_that I'm a sucker for their gossip, _

_man I take it too far._

_I bottle up my Hollywood, _

_and watch them name their kids after cars._

_I'm finding me out,_

_I'm having my doubts,_

_I'm losing the best of __me_

_We'__re all part of the same, _

_sick little games,_

_And I need a get-away (get away)_

_I'm wasting my days, _

_I throw them away,_

_Losing it all on these sick little __games_

_Fell __in love, she was the friend of a sister,_

_of somebody famous - at least for a __day._

_Expensive __habits and a taste for the town,_

_had me chasing down red carpets, _

_and watching all my friends slip away,_

_They're finding me out,_

_I'm having my doubts,_

_I'm losing the best of __me._

_Dressed __up as myself, _

_to live in the shadow, _

_of who I'm supposed to __be._

_We'__re all part of the same, _

_sick little games,_

_And I need a get-away (get away)_

_I'm wasting my days, _

_I throw them away,_

_Losing it all on these sick little __games_

_If __I play my cards right _

_I can make the big time,_

_I could be a reason to __stare_

_Caught __up in the spotlight, _

_shaking from the stage fright,_

_How did I end up here?_

_We're all part of the same, _

_sick little games,_

_And I need a get-away (get away)_

_We're all part of the same, _

_sick little games,_

_And I need a get-away (get away__)_

_I'm wasting my days, _

_I throw them away,_

_Losing it all on these sick little __games_

_We__'re all part of the same, _

_sick little games,_

_And I need a get-away (get away) _

Applause erupted as the song ended, and Jaden waved to the crowd enthusiastically, grinning at his friends. He noticed that Jesse looked at him a little strangely, and he knew that Jesse had understood the true meaning of some of the lyrics. He wondered if the others had, too.

The part of the song about watching his friends slip away and living in the shadow of who he was supposed to be. He had wrote those lyrics to tie into the song, most of which was written by Aster.

He'd told the other band members that the lyrics just seemed to fit, but in truth he poured his heart into singing them, because it was a reminder of what he had done, and also of what he would never do again.

But he was okay. He was in control, and there was no trace of his darker side as he winked at the bluenette again. Jesse winked back at him, and the brunette felt hope rising in his heart.

Maybe, just maybe, the bluenette felt the same way.

Hazeru - The song is "Sick Little Games" by All Time Low.

Hera - Them again?

Hazeru - I love All Time Low :D

Hera - Anyway, the bit about him thinking it's like his time as the Supreme King - that's only her opinion.

Hazeru - I just think a few parts of the song fits, about how he lost his friends and having doubts in himself.

Hera - Anyway, R&R please!


	5. Chapter 4  All The Small Things

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait, here's another chapter!

Hera - With a personal favourite song.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the song "All The Small Things"

Chapter 4

All The Small Things

As the crowd began to die down Chazz and Aster - as they had discussed and practiced beforehand - began to play a guitar and bass duet, Hasselberry joining in after a while. Jaden didn't join in singing. This was his break. He now had about three minutes to just chill out and make sure his voice was strong enough to sing the next song, which had some fast lyrics at some points.

When the instruments died down there was applause once again, and some cheering. Jaden looked to the back and saw Slade and Jagger, Chazz's brothers, calmly applauding. He wondered if they were being sarcastic or not.

His eyes scanned his friends. Jim looked like he was really into the music, and so did Syrus. Zane was as calm as ever but he did look impressed. Alexis still looked a bit puzzled, occasionally giving either him or Jesse strange looks, but Jaden ignored her. She'd understand later.

Jesse himself was smiling, and his cheeks showed the faintest tint of red.

Jaden took a deep breath and signalled to the rest of the band to begin their next song. It was once that Jaden and Hasselberry had wrote together, and one that was light-hearted. The lyrics were easy to take and the song's meaning wasn't forceful.

The instruments began and everyone began clapping or cheering to the music. Their cheering only intensified when Jaden started to sing. He knew that Aster would provide backing vocals to help him out.

_All the small things_

_True care, truth brings_

_I'll take one lift_

_Your ride, best trip_

_Always, I know_

_You'll be at my show_

_Watching, waiting_

_Commiserating_

_Say it ain't so, _

_I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Late night, come home_

_Work sucks, I know_

_She left me roses by the stairs._

_Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill_

_The night will go on, my little windmill_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go (na na na na na na na na na na)_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home (na na na na na na na na na na)_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill (na na na na na na na na na na)_

_The night will go on, the night will go on (na na na na na na na na na na)_

_My little windmill_

At the end of this song, Jaden just sort of fell down onto the ground. Lots of people - Jim and Syrus included - rose from their seats to applaud and cheer and whistle. A few of the girls sitting around were calling out sweet comments to the boys on the small stage. Jaden blushed at some of them, knowing he felt nothing towards any of the girls.

He felt that way and more for the bluenette smiling at him though.

Jesse grinned at him and Jaden grinned back, standing up and giving his trademark "that's game" signal, even though there were two songs more to come.

The last one he had wrote himself. Its lyrics were soft and sentimental and he knew he was going to blush like mad out of embarrassment when he sang it - but the meaning through the lyrics, it would make it worth it. As long as he kept his eyes on Jesse and nobody else, it would work.

Jesse returned the gesture and then winked at the brunette. Jaden winked back.

_Soon_, he thought, _soon you'll know exactly how I feel_.

But there was one more song before the finale.

Hazeru - The song is "All The Small Things" by Blink 182.

Hera - Great song, and funny music video.

Hazeru - I know! Anyway, two more songs to go.

Hera - R&R please


	6. Chapter 5  A Kick In The Teeth

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - This is the second last song.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the song "Kick In The Teeth"

Chapter 5

A Kick In The Teeth

It was time for the final song before the actual finale. The finale was going to be embarrassing, sentimental, ridiculous … Jaden felt like an idiot for writing it. It was so out of character for him that he hated himself for it - but it would get his message across to the person he cared about so much.

Jaden waved to the crowd. This next song was something he and Chazz had written between them, and it hadn't been a lot of fun - they had disagreed on so many lyrics. But eventually, they'd managed to produce a song, albeit that neither of them was completely happy with because neither of them liked to have a truce. They both liked to win.

But Aster had said the song was perfect and that their ideas to change it would only spoil the song, and so they had left it alone.

Now, it was time to perform that song. _Kick In The Teeth_, as Chazz had named it.

Jaden's singing came in very shortly after the instrumental beginning, and so when he heard the music start, Jaden took a deep breath. Then he began to sing again.

_We live in a cold dark world with venom in its veins_

_You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be okay_

_It's on the attack, it's a war, it's a game_

_A ball and chain, chew my arm off to get away_

_Don't fight it or deny it, invite it'_

_Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth I can take it_

_Throw your stones and you won't see me break it_

_Say what you want, take your shots_

_You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth _

_N__a, na, na, na, na, na(Kick in the teeth)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I gotta say thanks 'cause you kick me when I'm down_

_I'm bleeding out the mouth, I hope you know I'm stronger now_

_I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around_

_I won't go down 'til I'm six feet underground_

_Don't fight it or deny it, invite it_

_'__Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it_

_Throw your stones and you won't see me break it_

_Say what you want, take your shots_

_You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na(Kick in the teeth)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_What doesn't kill me only_

_Will make me stronger in my head, in my head_

_'Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it_

_Throw your stones and you won't see me break it_

_Say what you want, take your shots_

_You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na(Kick in the teeth)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Say what you want, take your shots_

_You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na(Kick in the teeth)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na(Kick in the teeth_

_)Na, na, na, na, na, na(Kick in the teeth)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

The song drew to a close and the band waved to the applauding crowd.

Again with the mixed meaning lyrics that Jaden had discreetly added in. He could tell from the understanding look on Jesse's face that the bluenette had understood the hidden meanings - or at least some of them - in the song.

The song had began with the lyrics 'we live in a cold dark world'. Jaden knew that some of his friends, probably not just Jesse with this song, would understand the hidden meaning that he had been gently referring to Dark World.

After all, it had all felt like a kick in the teeth. And he had managed to take it.

Now he would take the embarrassment of singing the final song. A song he didn't want to sing at all. It made him look sentimental and girly.

And he grinned as he realised that somehow managed to realise that he didn't really care.

Jesse was smiling at him. He wondered if Jesse would be smiling or running away from him when he finished the next song. A public confession of love in song was, to some people, very romantic and sweet. To others, it was a major embarrassment. Jaden didn't think Jesse would be that easily embarrassed, but who knows?

It was time to find out.

Hazeru - The song is "Kick In The Teeth" by Papa Roach.

Hera - Anyone else like them?

Hazeru - They're an AMAZING band. In my opinion, obviously xD

Hera - Anyway, song finale next chapter. R&R please


	7. Chapter 6  Falling In Love With You

Hazeru - I laughed just a little while thinking about Jaden singing this song.

Hera - Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the song "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You"

Chapter 6

Falling In Love With You

Jaden took a deep breath and turned nervously to Aster and Chazz. What he was about to sing was going to ruin his reputation and make him seem girly. Was it really worth it just to tell Jesse that he loved him?

Jaden didn't have to answer that to know that he would do anything just to let the bluenette know the truth. And if doing it through song was the only way to do it …

Jaden gulped and felt his face grow red with embarrassment. He was really going to sing this stupid song.

He looked over at the other members of the band and gave the signal for the soft instrumental piece to start. Aster would provide backing vocals, and he knew it. Aster didn't like the song at all - especially the bits he had to sing - but he would do it as a favour to his friend.

And then he looked down at Jesse, meeting his eyes.

"Jesse Andersen …" he said clearly.

The bluenette blinked at him in confusion, but Jaden wasn't going to answer. At least not with words.

Jaden's lips parted and he began to sing.

_(I just can't help falling in love with you, you, you) _

_Wise men say only fools rush in _

_But I can't help falling in love with you _

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin (Be a sin) _

_If I can't help falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows (Oooh) _

_To the sea _

_So it goes (Oooh) _

_Some things are meant to be _

_Some things are meant to be _

_Take my hand (take my hand) _

_Take my whole life too (whole life too)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

_Wise men say only fools rush in (rush in) _

_But I, I can't, I can't help _

_Falling in love (falling in love) _

_With you (with you) _

_Like a river flows (Oooh) _

_To the sea _

_So it goes (Oooh) _

_Some things are meant to be _

_Some things are meant to be _

_Take my hand (take my hand) _

_Take my whole life too (whole life too) _

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

_Take my hand (take my hand) _

_Take my whole life too (whole life too) _

_For I can't help falling in love (Falling in love with you) with you _

_For I can't help falling in love _

_Falling in love with you _

Jaden began walking off stage, still singing confidently. His cheeks were a little red with embarrassment but he tried to keep a smile on his face as he sang. He walked over to the table his friends sat at. Everyone looked surprised - even Zane. Syrus' mouth was hanging open.

But Jesse's expression wasn't just surprised. It was a mixture of shock and awe and realisation. That shock only grew as Jaden walked over to their table and sat down on the table, just in front of Jesse.

Jaden kept singing.

_Like a river flows that's the way it goes _

_I just can't help fallin' in love with you (Fallin' in love with you) _

_Like a river flows that's the way it goes (take my whole life too) _

_I just can't help it _

_Fallin' in love with you _

_Like a river flows (I just can't help myself) _

_that's the way it goes (can't help myself fallin' fallin')_

_I can't help falling in love with you (Fallin' in love with you) _

_Like a river flows _

_that's the way it goes _

_Cause I can't help _

_Fallin' in love with you_

As the song ended, Jaden smiled at the bluenette, all his embarrassment gone in favour of looking into Jesse's unique green eyes.

Jesse looked up in shock at the brunette who was sat on the table in front of him.

There was a moment of silence from everyone in the hall, and then everyone erupted into thunderous applause.

His friends around him applauded, some still shocked and some grinning from ear to ear at the brunette's dramatic love confession.

Jaden didn't say a word. He just looked into Jesse's eyes.

"I love you, Jesse" he said.

There were calls and cheers all around the room, and then the noise died down, everyone watching the bluenette for his response.

Jesse just looked up into brown eyes, filled with love.

"Jaden …" he whispered.

Hazeru - The song is "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by A-Teens.

Hera - She just likes that version.

Hazeru - Sorry for the cliffhanger, I am evil.

Hera - R&R please


	8. Epilogue  Beginnings

Hazeru - Sorry for the LONG wait.

Hera - Here's the final chapter, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Epilogue

Beginnings

The applause had silenced and the room was quiet, filled with tension as the audience and band members alike all held their breath, waiting impatiently to hear the response of the bluenette who just had to feeling embarrassed at such a dramatic confession of love from Jaden Yuki.

The brunette bit the inside of his cheek nervously, realising that what he had just done was, without a doubt, the boldest thing he had ever done in all his life. For once he was genuinely worried about the outcome – and he was usually so confident in his own abilities. He watched as Jesse's facial expression changed from completely in shock to being much softer, tender in a way but also not giving too much away.

Perhaps he felt pity for the brunette whom he didn't love like that or perhaps he was just not one for dramatic public confessions. Nobody in the room knew the answer and they all waited in impatient, eager anticipation. The tension in the room was sharp enough that it could have cut through diamond.

Finally, Jesse reached up and his hand closed around the brunette's, standing up and pulling Jaden off the table and onto his feet in one swift motion. He said not a word as he walked quickly out the door, eager to get away from the eyes of everyone on him but pulling Jaden with him as he did.

Everyone in the room was frozen, knowing that, as the doors to the hall closed, the two boys were standing just outside. They waited for their reappearance – for of course they all knew it would come – and for the news of Jesse's response.

Outside the door, Jaden looked questioningly at his now-not-so-secret love, his eyes vaguely confused, worried but still loving. Jesse stared at him for a minute and then his face broke out into a broad smile and he struggled with himself not to double over with the force of his laughter.

Jaden, meanwhile, raised one eyebrow, now at an utter loss.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jay" the bluenette laughed, leaning against the wall for support. "You ain't ever gonna live that down!"

Jaden felt himself blushing a little but frowned all the same.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know how to tell you, and it's the last year, so if people laugh, what the hell?" Jaden shrugged, making it seem like he was wholly indifferent to the situation.

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung over them for a few seconds, and then, with a quiet sigh, Jesse smiled at him, managing to stop himself from laughing at last.

"Jay, you didn't need to go through with all that" the bluenette grinned. "You could've just told me, I would've listened. And besides," he winked at the other, "it's not like the feelings not returned."

Jaden blinked and then grinned himself.

"Though I'm kinda glad you did" Jesse added. "Else I might've had to do something like that first."

Jaden frowned but then laughed quietly to himself; he had been mad, hadn't he?

"So you like me too?" he smirked, folding his arms.

"Like you?" Jesse smirked back, reaching forward with one hand to let it rest on Jaden's shoulder. "I love you, partner."

Jaden felt an unfamiliar tightening in his chest, right where his heart was, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. In fact, it was rather nice, to just know that Jesse did love him back. He had never been completely certain that his feelings would be returned. To know that they were ... well, it was a weight off his mind.

"Thanks Jess" he murmured.

"For what?"

"For, y'know, loving me?"

Jaden himself laughed at his reply: he could save the world and play the hero with no problem, but he had to admit that he really sucked at this romance stuff.

"It's all good, Jaden" Jesse laughed, and he stood up a little straighter before standing entirely too close to the brunette, and leaning forward a little in order to brush his lips over Jaden's cheek. "Baby steps, okay?"

Jaden nodded in agreement.

And with that, the two folded their hands together and walked back into the main hall, resigned to their fate of being congratulated by all present as the cheers went up and their relationship as more than friends began.

Hazeru - And that's it. Thanks for reading The Duel Academy Band.

Hera - No flames, but please R&R.


End file.
